bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Margin's Training! Maybe..
"Wahhh!!" A BOOG sound was heard in the middle of somekind of grassland. A figure was trying to carry the gauntlet on his right arm, trying to atleast stand up straight. "What a pain this is...if I knew this would happen..I should have just got rid of him when I got the chance...." A lone shinigami appears in the sky and he sees Margin. "Hey kid arent you Zen's son?" Sengetsu asked the boy. "Yes....and you are? How did you know that bastard?" Replied Margin who was just sitting on the ground, unable to even stand up on his own unless he drags that gauntlet while his on a slouch position but that would make him look stupid. "Im Sengetsu Kawahiru and I know Zen because he trained my late sister Yuki" Sengetsu replied as he used his mental powers to help Margin stand. "Need any help?" Sensing someone else, Margin's reiastu bursted out with no control. Surely, this guy could feel it and the technique he just used was rejected by Margin's reiatsu, making it useless in helping him out althought Margin himself didn't notice. "Strange he canceled my clear mind, interesting" he thought totally ignoring the other presence. "Sorry...but what brings you here? You didn't just come here to know if I'm the son of Zen, did you?" "I was passing by and i saw you struggling" He said simply. "Ok....now...you can just leave me alone and you can now mind your own business." Margin replied, in a rather rude way. He turned his head away from the man and looked at the other direction. His right hand was shaking, he didn't know why but it seems that man was stirring his reiatsu's rage. Sengetsu looked at the boy and smirked. "Fine with me, But when a KAWAHIRU clan member offers to help you, you should take it" He said as he opened a garganta and was about to leave. "Well....I don't '''need help so....don't let me '''bother you." Just as Margin finished his sentence, his right arm moved on its own and was about to attack Sengetsu. "The hell?" Without looking Sengetsu moved out the way and unsheathed his Changdao. "Wreak and Destroy, Tetsusaiga!" He called out attacking back with his black dao sword. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Suddenly, Margin's gauntlet became so light but it also felt good having it on his arm, to his surprise. It was if, this gauntlet only respond in battle. He grabbed the sword with his hand and was able to atleast hold Sengetsu's counter. "The f*ck are you doing?" "Defending myself" Sen said calmly as he chanted a kidō spell. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokuro!" He said as he binds Margin. The 6 rods of light disintegrated as it came contact with Margin and his reiatsu. Margin didn't even know how he is doing it but his liking it. Sengetsu held his zanpakutou horizontally and calls out. "Neji Teikoku Tenjoukai" he called out creating an array of swords, shining the 7 colors of the rainbow around them. "Shatter!" He said and Margin was trapped in an illusion Although Margin himself was trapped in the illusion, his reiatsu, having consciousness on its own, know what is real and not. His gauntlet starting to shake uncontrollibly. "I don't really know what's happening here, and I'm officially freaked out." "It seems that you cant control that thing on your arm, so let me aid you" He said as he used flash steps to appear behind him as he called down 2 swords. "Shit...." Margin found it hard to move, it maybe this man's reiatsu influencing him or his own. Sen reached for the gauntlet and tried to connect his mind with it, but was pushed away by its reiatsu. "Damn" He said as he saw his binding blades break. "Double Damn" The gauntlet release a monstrous amount of negative reiatsu, almost crushing everything that it came contacted with. Sengetsu's own monstrous spiritual pressure protected him, he looked at Margin and smirked. "You know, your acting alot like my little brother Harusame Kawahiru, he couldnt control his power either."